Can't Get You Off My Mind
by wannabe-dj
Summary: Beca just can't get her off her mind... (Post PP3) Bechloe.


**Can't Get You Off My Mind**

It had only been 3 months.

Only 3 months and she was drained.

Touring around the world was much harder than one would think.

And now on her way to Japan, _as nice as it was to have a private jet_ , Beca just wished to go home. Worst of all she couldn't seem to get _her_ off her mind.

Chloe Beale.

The girl that stole Beca Mitchell's heart way back in her freshman year of college.

Chloe _fucking_ Beale.

The girl with bright red hair and dazzling blue eyes who was just too nice for her own fucking good. The girl who barely knew what 'personal boundaries' meant and would burst into someone's shower just to hear them sing.

That someone being _Beca Mitchell_.

So, here Beca was, sitting in her _private jet_ , her team surrounding her, as her eyes were glued to the screen in front of her.

Chloe's smile sat opposite her as she stared at the Instagram post.

 _God_ , Beca missed her.

Slamming the laptop shut, Beca slouched back into the cushioned seat and closed her eyes. Suddenly a rhythm began to play in her head and as she bobbed her head along to it, she found herself humming lyrics to it.

Snapping her eyes open, Beca grabbed hold of her laptop, loading it up and going onto her music software.

"I can't seem to get you off my mind..." She sang softly as she layered down a rough draft of the chords, before adding in a drum beat.

A little while later, the brunette's eyes drifted towards the time. Biting her lip, she clicked onto Instagram once again, and her gaze fell back on Chloe.

She ran a hand through her dark hair and sighed.

"Theo?" She called out to the man stood at the front of the jet, talking to an assistant. "How long would it take to get to New York?" She asked, tapping her foot.

"What?" The man's eyebrow rose as he made his way to her. "That's like 2 hours away, Beca." He explained, sitting in the chair opposite her.

"2 hours." She said aloud.

"You're not thinking about going there, are you?" He asked. "You do realize you have a show scheduled? Going to New York would only delay that-"

"I need to go to New York." Beca interrupted, closing her laptop. "It's important."

"This set is important." Theo reminded, standing to stare down at her.

"I know..." Beca said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "But I... I just need to get to New York."

l-l-l

Tapping on the steering wheel, Beca chewed nervously on her bottom lip. How she managed to convince Theo to let her come here, was beyond her.

She won't lie, she hated that she had to postpone the show but... she just needed to do this.

She needed to see _her_.

And you'd think after flying 2 hours to reach New York, Beca would have at least some kind of plan. But nope.

I mean, Jesus _fucking_ Christ it had only been 4 months since the USO tour ended. And on the last day of that Chloe was seen locking lips with that army guy. _Seattle_ or something.

Beca didn't even know if she was _with_ him.

After the tour ended, her and the Bellas all went their separate ways. Don't get her wrong, they still stay in touch via the Bellas group chat. But I think they all would agree it's been too long since they last saw each other.

"Oh, my god..." Beca complained, waving a hand towards the traffic she was trapped in. "Fucking move!"

Sighing, she laid her head in her hands. She could feel her heart beating out of her chest, and her breathing become laboured.

 _She didn't know what she was even doing._

Pulling her hands away, she saw the cars ahead begin to move and taking a deep breath, she moved her car along.

Her team had offered to drive her, but Beca had declined thinking the time alone would help set her mind straight on what she was about to do.

Suddenly her phone began to ring, and glancing down, she saw the word's 'Theo' light up. Declining it she continued to drive.

The phone rang a second time, and this time in an annoyed huff, she lifted it without glancing down.

"What is it Theo!"

" _Beca?"_ Came from the other side... and most definitely not _Theo_.

Beca's face paled.

"C-Chloe?"

" _Why'd you think I was Theo, isn't he with you right now?"_

"Uhh..." Beca didn't know how to respond, "He was just... you know..."

" _Right..."_ Chloe trailed off before clearing her throat. _"Well, I was just calling to see how things are going for you."_

"Things are..." Glancing out to the side, Beca nodded, "Things are fine, I guess."

" _You guess?!"_ Chloe exclaimed, with a little giggle, _"You're touring the world Beca!"_ She almost screamed, bringing a smile to Beca's face.

"Yikes, am I right?" Beca grinned, feeling a little more at ease.

" _US, UK, France, Italy and now it's Japan, right?"_

"Yeah, it's crazy, Chlo..." Beca said. "I'm in a new country every couple of weeks, and almost every day I have a new show... It's..."

" _Everything you've ever dreamt off?"_ Chloe suggested.

"I-uh..." Turning the corner of the street, Beca's eyes fell upon the apartment building in which Chloe lived in. "I don't know."

" _You don't know?"_

"Yeah, I mean... Ugh... I just..." Parking outside the building, Beca sighed. "Are you home?" She suddenly asked.

Being caught off guard, Chloe slightly stumbled over her words, _"Uh, yeah... Why?"_

"No reason, just asking."

After a few moments Chloe then spoke up, her voice slightly lower.

" _So, I know you're away on tour and aren't going to be back until like 3 months, but I actually need to tell you something."_ She said, causing Beca's heartbeat to speed up again.

"Is that right?" She managed to ask.

" _Yeah..."_ Chloe breathed out. _"I'm not too sure where to start."_

"From the beginning, maybe."

" _Okay, smartass..."_ Chloe giggled, but it quickly faded as she turned serious again. _"Okay, um..."_

Beca turned the ignition off in the car, leaving her in silence.

" _So, there's been something I've been wanting to tell you for a super long time, like... way back in college-"_

Opening the door, Beca slowly got out before slamming it shut.

" _What was that?"_ Chloe suddenly asked.

"What was what?"

" _That noise."_

"Oh... That... uh, nothing.." Beca tried to play it off. "Anyway, continue what you were saying," She said, making her way towards the main door of the apartment building.

" _You know what? It's nothing, don't worry about it..."_

"No, no!" Beca exclaimed, heading towards the stairway, "Continue, I want to know."

" _You sure?"_

"Totes." Beca cringed at the use of the word. _Damn you Chloe Beale._

She heard Chloe let out a short laugh at it, so she guesses that made up for it.

" _Okay, I'm not even going to dwell on it anymore,"_ Chloe said, before sighing, _"I love you."_

Beca paused half way up the stairs.

"W-wha-"

" _I'm in love with you Beca."_ Chloe continued. _"I've been in love with you for years and_ _ **oh my god**_ _, I can't live any longer without telling you and that's why I called you even though it's 1am here and god knows what time it is for you and-"_

With the phone still to her ear, Beca picked up the pace, running up the flight of stairs, her feet going at lightning speed. Reaching the top, her eyes flickered across each of the doors, trying remember which one Chloe said was hers.

" _I know you may not like me back and if you don't, then please... pretend like this never happened, but_ _ **fuck**_ _Beca, I love you so much-"_ Chloe paused at that moment. And when she spoke again, she sounded slightly out of breath, _"Sorry, there's someone at the door, I'll be right bac-"_

Chloe found herself pausing again... and this time, Beca was there to see it.

Stood facing the redhead, was the brunette herself (all in her 5ft glory) out of breath from running up the stairs and her phone still held at the ear.

"Becs... what... how..." Chloe stuttered out, her phone falling from her grasp.

"You love me." Is all Beca was able to say before taking a step forward and pressing her lips to Chloe's.

Chloe stumbled back in shock from the kiss, her eyes wide open, but after a moment, she realized that Beca _**fucking**_ Mitchell was kissing _her_ and began to kiss back. Her hands grabbed hold of Beca's dragging her into the room.

Beca used her foot to close the door behind after remembering it was still open and once she did, she felt herself be shoved up against it. Her lips detached from Chloe's for a split second but not for long as the redhead found them again.

Beca winded her arms around Chloe's waist pulling her closer. And after a few more moments, the kiss came to an end, their forehead's resting against each other.

"You love me?" Beca asked, a smile forming on her face.

"I do." Chloe beamed, nuzzling the brunette's nose. "But I'm hoping by that kiss, it means it's reciprocated?"

"Oh, fucking yes, it does." Beca said, before leaning in to capture Chloe's lips again.


End file.
